kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 30
Summary In the few seconds it takes to fall from the top of Atera's outer wall, a few thoughts go through Leez's mind: suffering the wrath of Asha for leaving the city, minimizing her injuries when she hits the ground, protecting her head, hoping for some luck... All of a sudden, she finds herself floating a few feet above the ground. As she ponders her situation, stuck in mid-air, she then unexpectedly face-plants into the dirt below. Now with a bloody nose, she continues her pursuit of the thieves, accidentally dropping the curry mushroom. The thieves are still running with the box when, for no apparent reason, it becomes too heavy to carry. They quickly drop it and decide to open it up right there with a magic tool. The half-blood thief (the mother of the pair) recognizes the god-class item inside the box right away because of the inscription inside, "Enan," who was a fighter who became a priest when he received the bracelet. Only the Priest of Earth knows how to equip the item, so the thieves would be unable to use it themselves, but they can still sell it for a nice profit. The little boy, who has been secretly watching the whole time, finally approaches them. Leez is almost caught up to the thieves when they suddenly run past her, screaming. Curious to discover what scared them, she walks towards the box, sees a large bracelet on the ground, and bends down to pick it up, only to have it yanked away by a tall man with white hair wearing a dark cloak. Gravitational field.png|anti-grav Eye of earth.png|scanning for thieves 1-30 thieves open the box.png|magic lockpicking Currygom's comment How to catch Leez using the bracelet as bait. To be continued in the next episode Afterword It took me a long time to finish this because there are more images than usual. But the problem is that this kid doesn't have any dialogue... When there's no dialogue, readers tend to scroll down quickly. T_T T_T Naughty boy, you should say something. Well, I don't think he's really a kid... ■ The kid has only appeared in a few episodes and he's already showing some transcendentals. Any character who shows more than five transcendentals will have a blog post with a list of their transcendentals. It was a rule(?) I made, but so far only Maruna's list is public. Agni is only up to four, so his list is still private. But this little kid has used several transcendentals, so I think his list will be released on this blog soon. ■ This is a box containing a god-class item so the seal wouldn't be cheap, yet it opened so easily? The item used to open the seal is not another god-class item, but an incredibly expensive item. It's the seed capital(?) of this pair. ■ The packed items are not stuff that Lorraine needs, but everything from Lorraine's room in Eloth, no matter what it is... so there's a lot of useless junk and even actual trash inside. But mixed with all the useless stuff are a lot of expensive things. Lorraine isn't the type to use beautiful decor, so I don't think those types of items are very expensive considering how shabby they look. ■ Back in Kubera Best Challenge league, this duo tried to scam Leez, but ended up having all their money taken by Agni. One of my readers made a comment that compared them to Pokemon Team Rocket, who would persistently return all the time. Sadly, in Best Challenge, I didn't get to show you the story of their return. But it'll be possible in the webtoon! They are side characters, not extras. best_struggling_shot.jpg The afterword is short because I didn't use the climactic scene from this episode. Some of you like to read the afterword before the webtoon, but it wouldn't be interesting if you saw it here first... Hehe Notes * Quarters age at half the rate as pure-bloods, and halfs age at half the speed of quarters, so the two thieves can be mother (half) and son (quarter) despite appearing to be about the same age. * Physics in Kubera appears to be fairly advanced: There is a book on Atomic theory in the box. * Show/Hide Spoiler The Priest of Earth explains how he lost the Golden Knight in Season 2. The thieves also guessed right: Lorraine wanted Siera to pay an enormous sum in exchange for returning the bracelet. References